1. Field
The following description relates to methods and apparatuses for generating an acceleration structure for ray tracing.
2. Description of Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) rendering is an image processing procedure of synthesizing 3D object data into an image seen from a view point of a camera. Ray tracing is a process of tracing intersection points where rays intersect scene objects that are rendering targets. Ray tracing may include a process of traversing an acceleration structure and a process of conducting an intersection test between a ray and a primitive. Current computing technologies, which are particularly used to perform such rendering, may fail to adequately render targets or perform renderings because of the large computational amount and a great memory bandwidth that are required by the traversals of an acceleration structure and intersection tests. An example reason why current computing technologies fail is the similar failure of related computing technologies that are particularly used to generate such acceleration structures.